bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 7: The Thing)
Plot Tobias and Jonsey are both good friends who spend lots of time together. One night, they are sitting on a fence talking together when they see something... Cast *Tobias as (Sam Miller) *Jonsey as (Ted Martin) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: Jonesy Imani and Tobias Gordon were good friends. They spent a lot of time together. On this particular night they were sitting on a fence near the post office talking about one thing and another. There was a field of turnips across the road. Suddenly they saw something crawl out of the field and stand up. It looked like a man, but in the dark it was hard to tell for sure. Then it was gone. But soon it appeared again. It walked halfway across the road, then it turned around and went back into the field. Then it came out a third time and started toward them. By now Tobias and Jonesy were scared, and they started running. But when they finally stopped, they decided they were being foolish. They weren’t sure what has scared them. So they decided to go back and get a better look. Pretty soon they saw it, for it was coming to meet them. It was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and black suspenders. Tobias: I’m going to try to touch it. Then we’ll know if it’s real. Narrator: He walked up to it and peered into its face. It had bright penetrating eyes sunk deep in its head. It looked like a skeleton. Jonesy took one look and screamed, and again he and Tobias ran, but this time the skeleton followed them. When they got to Jonesy’s house they stood in the doorway and watched it. It stayed out in the road for a while. Then it disappeared. A year later Jonesy got sick and died. Toward the end, Tobias sat up with him every night. The night Jonesy died, Tobias said he looked just like the skeleton. Recap Tobias and Jonesy are both good friends. They liked to spend a lot of time together. One night, they are sitting on a fence talking near a post office. There is a field of turnips on the other side of the road. They look over and see what looks like a man crawl out and stand but it's so dark they can't tell. It disappears. Later, it appears again and it walks onto the road and goes back on the field. It appears again and walks towards them. Tobias and Jonesy get scared and run away. They feel foolish so they go back to see it clearly. It comes to meet them. It has a white shirt, and black pants with black suspenders. Tobias decides to touch it to see if it's real. He walks up to it and looks at it's face. It looks like a skeleton. Jonesy screams and they both run back to his house. The thing follows them. They stand at the doorway and watch them. It stays there for a while but disappeared. 1 year later, Jonesy gets sick. Tobias stays with him for the last few days until he dies. When he died, Tobias says he looked like the skeleton. Category:Stories